Duke Nukem 3D (Game.com)
Duke Nukem 3D for the Tiger Game.com is a first-person shooter based upon the PC version by 3D Realms. Story The story in the Tiger Game.com version of Duke Nukem 3D is the same as the PC version. It follows the same levels and episodes minus the boss battles and secret levels of the PC version. Additionally there are small images before each new episode that set the tone for that episode. In addition at the beginning of Episode 1: Hollywood Holocaust Duke utters the same line as in the original. "Damn, those alien bastards are gonna pay for shooting up my ride." Gameplay The gameplay in Duke Nukem 3D for the Tiger Game.com is similar to the PC version, except that it is very cut down to fit on the Tiger Game.com. The game is similar to the old "dungeon crawling" games of the 1980s where you would explore a dungeon one grid block at a time in pseudo-3D first person. This is how the Tiger Game.com version operates, utilizing scaling algorithms for its "3D-like" effects. Players are allowed to move from one grid block to the next and can move forward, back, and strafe left and right, but the game does not allow you to turn per se - players can turn when they approach a hallway that has a bend in it. However, this is an automatic response to forward movement that only simulates a "turn". The game behaves largely the same as the PC version, as players still walk around shooting enemies and collecting various weapons and using keycards to open doors. Progress through the level continues until you make it to the end and find the nuke button. Then the level ends and you continue on to the next. The game cannot save your progress as there is no internally battery powered SRAM on the cartridge, however there is a password function that allows you to continue your progress. Additionally you get a score based on the number of kills you have accumulated during your playtime. There are no end of level stats beyond your kill count like the original game. The game has no real ending unlike the PC version after the completion of the the Shrapnel City episode players are taken back again to Hollywood Holocaust and all the levels repeat themselves until players decide they are finished playing or get a game over. Levels The game features three episodes with four levels each. The levels follow the same order as the PC version beginning with the episode Hollywood Holocaust and ending with Shrapnel City. Despite the simplistic flat layout of the levels, they are still interestingly decorated with objects and textures adapted from the PC version. For example, Hollywood Holocaust E1L1 still is laid out like a movie theatre. There are movie posters and movie seating in that level. In Rabid Transit you can also see the magazine dispensers and other things as well. This touch helps maintain series continuity and feeling. Level list Episode 1 - L.A. Meltdown #Hollywood Holocaust #Death Row #Toxic Dump #The Abyss Episode 2 - Lunar Apocalypse #Spaceport #Warp Factor #Occupied Territory #Dark Side Episode 3 - Shrapnel City #Raw Meat #Movie Set #Rabid Transit #Hotel Hell Weapons Duke is able to find a few weapons in the game less than the PC version, but they behave exactly the same. *'Mighty Boot' *'Pistol' *'Shotgun' *'RPG' Items Duke is able to collect various items in the game. *'Portable Medkit:' Different than the original game, works like a regular health pack. *'Access Card' *'Shotgun and Shotgun Ammo' *'Pistol Clip' *'RPG and RPG Ammo' *'Armor' Enemies There are four enemies that will try and stop Duke on his quest to finish levels. *'Assault Troopers' *'Pig Cops' *'Octabrains' *'Assault Enforcers' Fun Facts TV Commercial Differences The Game.Com commercials have a much more fluid animation of the title screen and Duke saying much clearer than the system can muster: "Let's Rock", even though this line never appears in the game. Grabbag The Game.Com version has the same title screen animation as the original game, and a very low quality Game.com version of Grabbag using the Game.com hardware. Duke Talk The frequency of Duke Talk in the game is higher than the original game. Duke will utter, "Damn I'm Good." or one of his other lines very frequently even every few seconds or after almost every kill. Reception Despite the mixed to negative reception received by the console entirely, the version of Duke Nukem 3D was considered a highlight.Game.com Duke Nukem 3D Reviews, GameFAQs. The online gaming video series 2-Bit Gaming considered it the only really playable game for the Game.com, though did note "it gets boring fast" and satirized the concept stating "and they took the 3D out of Duke Nukem 3D".2-Bit Gaming - 017 - Game.Com (Alternatives to Gameboy), YouTube References External links *Gameplay video *Duke Nukem 3D Game.com & Mega drive guides and detailed level maps (in Japanese) Google translated version Category:Games